odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Gets
Gets (ゲッツ) is an odorite with precise movements, maintaining a sharp, controlled dancing style. He is a proficient choreographer, having choreographed for a number of his videos, namely his popular duet with Kamen Liar 217 to "MAD HEAD LOVE". He also produced choreography for Morning musumen. in the past, namely Taji Taji＊Fantasy. In his videos, he only occasionally wears a tengu mask, often opting to show his face instead. When he does do a video without his mask, he sometimes wears it on his hip instead. Collaboration Units # Ex-member of 10 GOOD SHOW TIME # Member of Titans # Member of ODOROOM # Member of Anison Disco # Member of Arasa Five List of Dances feat. Gets and K-Q (2010.08.02) (Original choreography) # "Belief Attack Resurrection" feat. Gets and K-Q (2010.08.26) (Original choreography) # "Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Secret Police" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Hyadain's U-u-u-u☆unrequited Love - C (Nichijou opening)" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "My Paranoia" (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Zen Jinrui no Hisoutensoku" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Chiruno no Pafekuto Hokentai Iku" feat. Gets and K-Q (2011.05.16) (Original choreography) # "SUPER JUNIOR Dance Contest" (2011.06.29) # "Maji Love 1000%" (2011.07.12) # "Twinkle x Twinkle" feat. Gets and Sosu (2011.08.01) # "Maji Love 1000%" (2011.08.04) # "Christmas? What's So Good About It?" (2011.12.25) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.12.25) (Original choreography) # "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" (2011.12.25) (Original choreography) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2012.02.03) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Gets and Mikumaro (2012.03.08) (Original choreography) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.03.10) (Original choreography) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.05.06) # "Melancholic" feat. Gets and Momochi (2012.05.31) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire (DANCEROID ver.)" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.08.09) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.08.13) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.08.19) (Original choreography) # "Scissorhands" feat. Gets and Maru (2012.09.15) # "WAVE" (2012.10.06) (Original choreography) # "shake it!" feat. Gets and Tadanon (2012.10.08) # "StarrySky YEAH! Remix" feat. Gets, Oreto, mayugest, F-ton, Yu-chaso, HIGE, Niini, Kernel, key$key, Chaahan, Poison, Furipo, Gafutsu★, Ando Shun, Iris, Hidechiki and Suzaku (2012.10.19) # "Techno Break" feat. Gets, Maru, Hasabe Kyosuke, YON, Q'LOCK and Tokeru (2012.10.27) # "Be Mine (INFINITE)" feat. Gets, Ki Hei and Nyainee (2012.11.19) # "Yeah Yeah Gimme Gimme" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.12.14) (Original choreography) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. 10 GOOD SHOW TIME (2012.12.23) # "Successful Mission" feat. Gets and Ryusay Yarou (2012.12.27) (Original choreography) # "Dokonokonokinoko" (2013.01.08) # "The World Warrior (rap ver.)" feat. Gets, Sarah, Soropon, O.D. and Suuzan (2013.02.17) # "Jojo ~Fate Of The Blood~" (2013.03.29) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 2000%" (2013.04.06) # "Girls" feat. Gets, Tora-san and Tamahiyo (2013.05.04) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. Titans (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Gets, Tora-san, Tadanon, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, HIGE, Kamiio, Tokeru and O.D. (2013.06.04) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" feat. Gets, Tadanon and ANDY (2013.06.25) # "Tenso Distress" (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Hatarakitakunaidegozaru" (2013.08.16) (Original choreography) # "magnet" feat. Gets and Ki Hei (2013.08.31) # "Teto Teto☆In The Wonder Night" (2013.10.10) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 3000%" (2013.10.27) # "Light And Darkness Border" (2013.10.30) (Original choreography) # "Raspberry＊Monster" feat. Gets and Sacchaso (2013.11.06) (Original choreography) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Rabbit" feat. Gets and Konitan (2013.11.12) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. Gets and @Azuki (2014.01.03) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Gets and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Age Age Again" feat. Gets and Yamucha Musume (2014.03.02) # "WAY TO GO!" feat. ODOROOM (2014.03.15) # "Yume Koi Mirai" (2014.04.09) (Original choreography) # "Moonlight Revolution" feat. Gets and Tora-san (2014.05.16) (Original choreography) # "Roulette" feat. Gets and Haku (2014.06.19) # "Kakumei o de Yuarizumu Shi" feat. Gets, PCF and BANBANBAN (2014.06.25) # "Viva Happy" feat. Gets and Tora-san (2014.06.30) # "Kashokusei: Idol Syndrome" feat. Gets and Mikumaro (2014.07.02) (Original choreography) # "Jump!" feat. ODOROOM (2014.07.05) # "Highway" feat. Gets, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu., Keitan, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Future Fish (Free! Eternal Summer ending)" feat. Gets, Keitan, ANDY and Ringosu (2014.07.24) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Gets, Ki Hei, ANDY, Keitan, Zensoku, Tora-san and TSUYOSHi (2014.07.26) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. Gets, Katou, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Ki Hei, ANDY and Takeshi (2014.08.04) # "Taji Taji＊Fantasy" feat. Gets, Tadanon, Tora-san, Kamio, HIGE, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, Tokeru and O.D. (2014.08.09) # "Techno Break" feat. Gets, Ki Hei, ANDY, Keitan, Zensoku, Tora-san and TSUYOSHi (2014.08.18) # "Blessing" Gets, Melochin, Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SHARE LOCK HOMES feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu., Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Kemiikira, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nicomaru, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakkaryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yato, Fujiyama Koutarou, Manako, Yakko, Ririri, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Kousaku no Kanata ni ~Summoner Theme~" (2014.10.07) # "Botchi de Rinoizu" (2014.10.29) (Original choreography) # "Thank You Rock" feat. Gets and Tora-san (2014.11.06) (Original choreography) # "Hibikaze" feat. Gets, Mushroom, Katou and Shoma (2014.11.18) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" feat. Arasa Five (2014.12.04) # "Rokkouoroshi" feat. Gets, Tora-san, Chiba Doragon, Badofumiya, BoomBoom Katsumi, Ken-chan and Tsunoda Suwa Ichiro (2014.12.17) # "Rock 'Ur Body" feat. Gets and Nyainee (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Arasa Five (2014.12.27) # "mic check one two" feat. Arasa Five (2015.01.14) # "SefuSefu" feat. Arasa Five (2015.01.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Arasa Five (2015.02.22) # "39" feat. Gets, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu., Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Tadanon, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Gets and Tora-san (2015.03.08) # "unravel -dubstep-" feat. Arasa Five (2015.03.13) # "Maji LOVE Reboryu Shonzu" (2015.04.06) # "MONSTER" feat. Arasa Five (2015.04.30) # "Koshitantan" feat. Arasa Five (2015.05.17) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Arasa Five (2015.05.23) # "Kekkaisensen ED" feat. Gets, Miya and 13 (2015.06.23) # "ELECT" feat. Arasa Five (2015.06.27) # "Chururi Chururira" feat. Tenparigumi.inc (2015.07.10) # "Yume Miru Buriku" feat. Gets and ANDY (2015.07.15) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Arasa Five (2015.07.31) # "Mosquitos" feat. Gets, @Azuki and Zensoku (2015.08.04) # "Gishinanki" feat. Arasa Five (2015.08.22) # "Youkai Watch ED" feat. Arasa Five (2015.08.29) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.10.12) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Arasa Five (2015.10.17) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Gets, Mushroom, Takafumi, Giachasso and Tadanon (2015.10.29) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku" feat. Arasa Five and Tadanon (2015.11.21) # "Pink Stick LUV" feat. Arasa Five (2015.12.20) }} Sample Video Gallery File:Gets photo.jpg Twitterdb1702b.jpg|Kamen Liar 217 and Gets as seen in "HAD HEAD LOVE" gets twiter pic.jpeg|Gets with makeup gets tshirt.jpg|Gets models his GET'S shirt Gets selca.jpg|Gets selca gets glasses.jpg|Gets in glasses tatsuki gets constantine.jpg|Gets with Tatsuki and Constantine gets costume.jpg|Gets in a costume with friends B4pLBjaCIAAnO6Z.jpg 4 person resonate.jpg|In Resonate Trivia * He likes the anime's SLAM DUNK, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Kimi ni Todoke. Gets' blog description * He occasionally cosplays. Gets cosplaying Midousuji from Yowamushi Pedal * Gets and ANDY were the featured dancers in the utaite Amatsuki 's Hello, World! Tour Hello,World!TOUR 2015 ～春、君と見つける扉の向こうのお伽話～ FINAL LIVE at Zepp Tokyo 16 Jul 2015 Print. " External links *Twitter *Official website *Instagram *Blog *LINE ID (Shared with Tora-san) Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Gets